Jousting Wild
Jousting Wild is the 2nd episode of Happy Tree Friends: Medieval Days and the 2nd episode of Season 1. This episode introduces Ronco a mad spoiled prince from the kingdom of Woodmite, JD Winkerman's friend Prince Bill, and Flippy's wife in Treealot, Princess Thelma. In this episode, Flippy enters a jousting contest and needs help from The Winkster to get him to win. Cast Starring: * Flippy * Princess Thelma (Debut) * Prince Bill (Debut) * Ronco (Debut) * JD Winkerman * Handy Featuring: * Grin * King Cedric * Queen LeAnn * Disco Bear * PePe * Lumpy Appearances: * Lifty & Shifty * Lammy & Mr. Pickles * Generic Tree Friends Plot In the kingdom of Treealot, Lumpy is riding his mail coach to King Cedric's castle. JD Winkerman watches Lumpy's arrival from one of castle's towers and Lumpy asks The Winkster to lower the drawbridge. JD Winkerman walks outside to the tower's outdoor stairs and pulls the crank to lower the drawbridge for Lumpy. Lumpy hands The Winkster a letter to give to the king. Lumpy heads away on his mail coach and JD Winkerman heads back inside the castle. The Winkster heads to the throne room where King Cedric and Queen LeAnn are watching a a PBS show on television. Lammy is playing cards with Mr. Pickles. The Winkster hands the letter to King Cedric. The letter says that there is a jousting contest going on. The winner gets a gold trophy. King Cedric asks The Winkster to get Flippy. JD Winkerman heads to the castle garden where Flippy and Princess Thelma are listening to some jazz music on the radio. The Winkster taps Flippy on the shoulder and asks him to come to the throne room. JD Winkerman shuts the radio off and Princess Thelma comes with Flippy and The Winkster. Lifty and Shifty sneak into the castle garden and steak some seeds but Prince Bill catches them. JD Winkerman tells Lifty and Shifty to go home. The raccoon brothers sadly exit the castle grounds. JD Winkerman gives Prince Bill a high five. King Cedric informs Flippy about the jousting tournament. The kingdom of Treealot is facing their rivals from the kingdom of Woodmite in a showdown of the kingdoms. Queen LeAnn sees that Flippy is a good contender for jousting. Later that afternoon, Flippy practices his jousting in the courtyard against a dummy jouster Handy made. Handy is peddling the dummy while Grin is helping Handy with the hand devices due to Handy's lack of hands. PePe and Disco Bear give Flippy a few pointers to guide him safely. The Winkster and Prince Bill tell Flippy to focus. Flippy heads to the dummy but misses and stabs Disco Bear in the eye with the lance killing him. PePe is startled by this and does a face palm. This causes Flippy to flip out and become Fliqpy as what he did to Disco Bear reminded him of one of his fellow soldiers getting speared in the eye back in the W.A.R. days. The Winkster sees Flippy flipped out and tells him that is what he wants to see, aggressive behavior. A Generic Tree Friend replace Disco Bear to help guide Fliqpy to safety. Princess Thelma sees that Flippy flipped out and smiles at him. Fliqpy charges toward the dummy and tackles it with the lance. Fliqpy gets off the horse and JD Winkerman hugs Fliqpy turning him back into Flippy. A few days latter at the stadium, the jousting tournament begins and Flippy sees Ronco one of his opponents in the field. JD Winkerman tells Flippy to do his best. Flippy puts on his armor and heads to the waiting area. Two Generic Tree Friends joust and one gets stabbed in the stomach and dies. This cause Flippy to flip out and become Fliqpy as that scene reminded him of another one of fellow soldiers in the W.A.R. getting stabbed in the stomach. It is Fliqpy's turn and he faces Ronco. The two head out on their horses and Ronco closes in on Fliqpy but misses. Fliqpy gets Ronco in the face with his lance and kills him. Fliqpy wins the tournament. JD Winkerman runs over and hugs Fliqpy reverting him back to Flippy. King Cedric hands Flippy the golden trophy, ending the episode. Moral: "Practice makes perfect!" Deaths * Disco Bear dies when Flippy stabs him in the eye with his lance. * A Generic Tree Friend is stabbed in the stomach by a lance. * Ronco dies when Fliqpy uses his lance to pull his face off. Injuries * One of the Generic Tree Friends in the jousting tournament skins his knee. Destruction * The dummy Fliqpy tackled breaks apart. Trivia * Flippy's armor is camouflage colored to match his army uniform. * Mr. Pickles appears in this episode without killing anybody. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Medieval Days Episodes